Suprises
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: The Pevensie's are suprised to discover how Eustace is acting while talking about his dear friend Jill.


Eustace, Peter, Edmund and Lucy were all at the Pevensie's house that evening. Jill Pole had gone out to France to visit a realative, so Eustace decided to spend some time with the Pevensie's. Edmund and Lucy were playing "Go fish" and Eustace and Peter played checkers. "Got a 3?" Came Edmund's voice. "No, go fish." Edmund picked up another card from the pile. "Do you have any fives?" "Go fish." Lucy picked a card up from the pile. "Do you have a King?" Lucy asked. Edmund smirked. "I _am _a King,"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Ed,"

Edmund chuckled and responded. "No, I do not have a King."

As Lucy reached over to grab another card, Eustace let out a laugh. "I win...again!" Peter only smiled and rolled his eyes. "You know," Peter started. "Instead of losing to my youngest cousin at checkers, I could be studying for those upcoming exams."

Edmund let out a snicker from across the room, but Peter ignored it. "It's kind of a dull day out...isn't it?" Lucy said suddenly. Everyone agreed. Edmund set down his hand of cards (face down, of course) and turned to Eustace and Peter. "Have you heard from Jill yet?" He asked towards Eustace. "Hmm?" Eustace seemed to have snapped out of thought. "You know," Edmund continued. "A letter or a phone call?"

"Oh, Pole! No, not yet. She only just got there, anyways." Eustace shrugged setting up the checker board again. Lucy smiled to herself. "France must be so nice! I'll have to ask her what it's like when she comes back."

Eustace made a move on the checker board. "She seemed very excited about going. I say, I wonder when I _will _get to hear from her," Eustace wondered outloud. "Well, like you said before, Eustace, she only just got there." Peter pointed out. "Hmm...yes. Your move, Peter." Eustace was still into the game. Peter paid no attention to it though. "You seem very eager to hear from her, Eustace."

Eustace blushed a bit. "We're great friends. It's still your move, Peter." Eustace added looking at the board still. Edmund smirked. "Yes, they're _great_ friends," Lucy turned around and shot Edmund a glare.

There was a moment of silence. "It's still your move, Peter." Eustace said again. He paid no attention to the game, he was more intrested in hearing more about him and Jill. "You know Eustace...I don't really know much about Jill. Seeing as I've only met her twice." Peter started. "Tell me about her,"

This topic grew very intresting to Edmund and he and Lucy sat down at the table with them to get a better hear. This made Eustace a little nervous. "I er - what's there to talk about?" Eustace stuttered. Lucy giggled. "I think I'll go make some tea," She got up slowely and headed into the kitchen. "So, you and Jill knew eachother for a long time, yes?" Peter wasn't going to let this conversation go. "Yes, about two years, now." Eustace said nodding. "You two do seem very close, know much about her?" Edmund asked. Eustace shrugged. "I know alot about her." Things were silent and Eustace continued on.

"I know that she likes to bake with her Mum. I know that out of her two older sisters, she's closests with Melody. I know that she twirles her hair when she's nervous. I know that once in awhile she writes in her diary (that she'll never let me see). I know that her favorite time of flowers are lillies. I know that she hates the color pink on clothes. I know that she likes to write poems. And I know that if she would rather eat potatos or carrots for the rest of her life, she'd chose potatos. And...I know so much more." Eustace said now looking out the window. Edmund and Peter exchanged looks. Lucy just walked in with a tray of tea in her handsand set it at the table. "Eustace...I overheard what you said, I think it's really sweet that you know so much about her," Lucy said with a smile. "Sweet?" Eustace sounded confused. "We're just friends, you know." Eustace pointed out. "Yes," Lucy said pouring herself some tea. "But has the thought ever came intonyour head of being more than just friends?" Lucy added. Eustace's face turned red. "I uh - er - no...why would I?"

Because of Eustace's reaction, Edmund sputtered out some tea with laughter. "Edmund!" Lucy sighed. Edmund took a deep breath and stood up. "I think I'll go get some air outside," He said exiting the door still smirking. Peter replied with a chuckle. Lucy turned back to the conversation. "Well, Eustace...Jill's a very sweet girl. You two have known eachother long enough and you seem to know so much about her already."

Eustace didn't seem too comfortable with the subject. Lucy turned to Peter. "Can you go and see what Edmund is up to, please?"

Peter groaned. "Do I have to?"

_"Please_, Peter." Lucy said once more again. Peter looked aty Euastace, then back at Lucy and got the idea. "Fine." He stood up and walked out the door.

Lucy sat down next to Eustace. "She likes you, you know."

Eustace puked up and looked away from the window. "Huh?"

Lucy giggled. "You can kinda tell,"

Eustace frowned. "That's not much proof." Lucy only smiled. "Remember last Saturday when we had a girl's night?" Eustace thought about it. "Yes,"

"Well, she told me that she thought you were one of her most trusted friends." Lucy explained. "Yeah, so?" Eustace replied. Lucy giggled. "She also told me that she could really count on you when needed...and that you were kinda cute." Eustace's face reddend. "She said that?"

Lucy nodded. "Uh-huh! She also told me that she thought it was romantic when boys gave girls flowers."

A smile plastered onto his face. Just then Edmund and Peter walked back in. "Ok, I found him. Can we come back in now?" Peter asked. "Well...Eustace and I were in a very deep conversation about something," Lucy started. "No, no, that's alright. I just remembered I need to do something," Eustace said standing up. "Oh?" Edmund lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah...I just remembered I needed to collect Lillies..." And Eustacec was out the door.

"Umm...did we miss something?" Edmund asked.

PICK UP SOME LILLIES


End file.
